


Believe Me

by uraniumnese



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, POV First Person, POV Second Person, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraniumnese/pseuds/uraniumnese
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi, fell in love with Terushima Yuuji.
Kudos: 6





	Believe Me

Believe me | Angst | TeruYama  
___________uraniumnese____________

Tags: boyxboy, angst, main character w/disease, improper character personality, Star Tear Disease.

________________________________________________

‘ Tsukki! Let’s do our best in our game. ‘ Yamaguchi told Tsukishima while giving him a pat at the head. ‘ Off and Yea Thank you. ‘ Tsukishima said and continued to follow their team captain, Daichi Sawamura. 

Their match started. Karasuno v.s Johjenzi. Yamaguchi knew that he was supposed to be focused on their game but..their enemy’s captain caught his attention. He was cool and amazing for Yamaguchi. It was love at first sight for him.

Johjenzi’s Captain, Terushima Yuuji noticed how Yamaguchi looked at him. He was distracted by the freckled boy’s beauty that he didn’t even notice Kageyama Tobio’s Service ace, which made them lose in the first set.   
________________________________________________  
\- yamaguchi’s p.o.v -

‘ I still can’t believe that we won..’ I told Hinata while embracing his neck tightly. ‘ Yamaguchi I can’t breathe- ‘ Hinata said while trying to remove my arm from his neck. ‘ o-oh! Gomen Hinata!’ I said then stepped back. While I was stepping back, I thought that my path was clear but then I bumped into a tall person. I looked behind me and saw Johjenzi’s captain. 

I was shocked and flustered at the same time. He’s so handsome up close, I thought. Then he started to talk. I looked back at my teammates but I only saw Tsukishima waiting for me. ‘ Hey, freckle-Kun! ‘ he greeted me. ‘ freckle-Kun? ‘ I asked him with a soft voice. ‘ Yes! Since I still don’t know your name, I’m just gonna call you Freckle-Kun. If you don’t want me to call you that nickname then give me your name~! ‘ he told me. I looked back at Tsukishima and signaled him with my eyes. He responded ‘yea’ by waving his index finger. 

‘ I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi…’ I told him. ‘ what a cute name for a beautiful boy- ‘ he was disturbed by a loud thumping noise. I looked back again to Tsukishima and saw him kicking the air. I was severely confused.

But then the captain talked again and asked me my number. I gave it and decided to ask for his name. ‘ hey uhm..what’s your name? ‘ I asked while bowing in shyness. ‘ Terushima Yujii!!! ‘ his teammates called him.   
‘ yup, that’s my name. I’ll talk to you later freckle-kun! Ride safee~’ he grabbed my hand and caressed it for a few seconds then he ran away, towards his teammates who were waiting for him. 

I felt a hand grabbing me and it dragged me. It was Tsukishima’s hand. Is he angry? What happened?. I asked tsukishima but he completely ignored my questions. 

He dragged me to the bus and made me sit down beside Hinata. ‘ Hinata, can you ask Your if he’s angry? He won’t talk to me:( ‘ i said while frowning at Hinata. ‘ sure! Just give me a minute~ ‘ he told me and stood up from his seat. He walked towards his boyfriend and he started to ask him questions. 

He came back after five minutes and he told me ‘ he said he’s fine. He just had a bad feeling about the johjenzi captain. He also told me that you shouldn’t fall for him, it’s too dangerous he said. ‘ then he sat down beside me, looking at me with a worried face. ‘ oh, he knew. I’m just gonna thank him later. Thank you for the help Hinata! ‘ i thanked him with a smile and looked outside the window.   
_____________________________

When I got home, I looked at my phone. Actually, to be exact I was looking at Terushima’s number. I was hesitating if I was gonna call him or text him. I lay down on the bed and stared at my bedroom’s ceiling. Then my phone rang. I looked at it and saw Terushima calling. I was gonna answer it when i accidentally pressed decline. I nervously pressed the call button and he answered within 10 seconds. 

\- in the call - 

[ Teru; hey freckle-kun! How are you? Have you eaten dinner yet? 

[ Yama; hi terushima-san..nope I haven’t eaten yet. How about you?? 

[ Teru; yup. You should eat now, I bet four eyes is gonna be angry if you still don’t eat. Btw, nice job on distracting me awhile ago.

[ Yama; i was distracting you?! Omg sorry! I shouldn’t have stared at you.. 

[ Teru; ohoh, so you really did stare at me. But it’s finee, don’t worry about it. 

[ Yama; Are you sure?? I feel a little bit guilty actually, that you lost...i’m rea-

‘ YAMAGUCHI?? ‘ I heard someone call my name. Then i realized that it was Tsukishima. 

[ Yama; uhm, teru-san? Sorry but i gtg, my bestfriend is here...i’ll talk to you later! Nice meeting you!

[ Teru; Oh, okay..bye freckle-kun! Talk to you later~   
_______________________________________

I ended the call and saw Tsukishima looking at me with angry eyes.   
No, he was glaring at ever since he came inside my room. I was super confused. Why was he glaring at me?

‘ Didn’t Hinata tell you to stay away from him? He’s dangerous Yamaguchi, and he could hurt you both emotionally and mentally.’  
He ran and sat down in my bed beside me.  
______________________________________________

\- tsukishima’s p.o.v -

I’m Tsukishima Kei, Yamaguchi’s Bestfriend and Childhood friend.   
I might seem cold and ignorant but no. i seriously and legitally care for my bestfriend and boyfriend. From the day yamaguci met Terushima, i knew that he would be bad for my bestfriend.

I’ve known Yamaguchi since childhood so i am sure that he falls for someone easily. I promised his mom that i would protect him until we both die. 

Months has passed ever since Yamaguchi met Terushima. They’ve been talking for hours everyday, and i know that because i always come over to Yamaguchi’s house.   
_______________________________________  
\- yama’s p.o.v -

Months had passed and Me & Terushima are now bestfriends.   
I still haven’t confessed yet. I was scared. 

Last night, while i was scrolling thru my phone, i saw a post saying that there are 100 people, girls and boys to be exact that died because of a love disease. It was called ‘ Star Tear Disease. ‘

I read the description about it and i was terrified. It said ‘ ‘ The Star Tear disease is a fictional illness similar and inspired to the Hanahaki disease.

It's not deadly but cannot be cured.  
The illness would disappear if the victim get their feeling required romantically and not in matter of friendship. Although the damages already done won't disappear. The disease affects the victim eyes, making them turn color blind and, in rare cases, make the victim lose sight. The illness born from subjects of unrequited love in which the patient start to cry coloured tears similar to stars; hence the name. Along with the coloured tears, often there is a crystalline sound or similar noises when a tear shatters on a solid plan. ‘

It cannot be cured..there were no descriptions about the symptoms..  
I showed Tsukki about this and he told me that it was real. It was the reason why he is preventing me from falling for Teru. But i already fell for him..

I asked Tsukishima if i was gonna confess or no..he told me ‘No’ because he did not want me to die. But i choose to confess anyways.

It’s Worth the pain, right? I asked myself. Maybe he’ll not reject me..  
_____________________________________  
Me and Terushima decided to hangout today. It was an opportunity for me.

We went to the park and talked while walking. 

Bright smiles were exchanged.

Loud Laughs were heard

Hugs were given

Embraces were warm

But only one heartbeat felt genuinely happy. 

And it was mine. Only mine.

It was a cold winter but everything felt warm whenever i’m with him. My cheeks felt warm whenever he touches me. My body feels warm whenever he embraces or touches me. It really is warm whenever i’m with him. I felt so happy with him. I wish that day never end.

Before the sunsets, i just had to confess to him. I just had to.   
_________________________________________  
‘ Terushima-san! ‘ i called him and ran.

‘Yes?~’ he asked me with a flirty voice. It was his usual voice i guess.

“ I have to tell you something actually. If it’s fine..” i told him while bowing down.

“ Sure Sure! Tell me anything. “ He smiled. My nervousness was too much for me so i just bursted out what i had to say.

I have to do it. I need to do it. My heart is too full with mixed feelings and emotion.

“ I LIKE YOU-! “ I shouted it. 

My voice was surely loud but why did he respond “ what..?”

“ I had to do it..i like you Teru-san..” 

The cold and warm breeze of the air surrounded us. Silence was also there. 

“ I-..I’m afraid that i can’t return your feelings Yamaguchi-kun..” He told me. I was shocked and upset at the same time. It hurts, my heart hurts.

I want to cry so loud but i just can’t embarrass myself. Tsukishima was right, He just hurted me Emotionally and Mentally. I was going crazy..i thought he liked me too..turns out that it was just an unrequited love. One-sided love. 

“ O-oh! It’s okay..! “ I told him and gave him a smile. I was in the verge of crying. I wanted Tsukishima to Hug me. But he wasn’t there.

“ Oh,..I’m really sorry Yamaguchi-kun. I gtg, goodbye. “ He said, and gave me a smile. “ iloveyoutoo..” he whispered really softly. He ran away and i was left at the park alone. 

The cold air hugged me. Silence heard me. I actually thought it was raining, but it was just my tears. 

Then i started to notice something unusual about my tears. There were different colors and it was glowing. Like the stars. I remembered the post read and i realized. I had the star tear disease. I panicked, i immediately called tsukishima and told him what happened. He ran to the park and saw me lying in there, with crystals in my hands and on the snow.  
______________________________________  
\- terushima’s p.o.v - 

“ iloveyoutoo..” i whispered really softly for him not to hear. I ran away and left him in the park alone.

I loved him too but i had to turn him down. He was too good for me and i’m afraid that i might hurt him someday. It was a dumb reason yes but i know myself that i wouldn’t be able to handle it if i hurt him Emotionally, Mentally and Physically. 

Plus, i might aslo ignore him since i’m a volleyball freak. I might be too absorbed in volleyball that i might even forget about him.   
________________________________________  
\- yama’s p.o.v, in a hospital. -

I woke up and i was surrounded by four walls. It was a room, a hospital room. 

I sat up and saw Tsukishima beside me, sleeping. I tried to move carefully so that i will not wake tsukki up but he did. He grabbed me and layed me down the bed.

“ Tsukki, what happened? “ i asked him.

“ You were left out in the cold last night, you fainted i guess. “ 

“ oh. I noticed my tears were in different colors yesterday..what did the doctors say about it? “

“ They confirmed it. You’re now diagnosed withe the star disease..”  
He said lowering his head.

I knew it. But i still chose to do it and confess. All i need to do is spend my life inside the hospital until i die. 

Everyday, Tsukishima and Hinata visited me. And so did my teammates. 

Laughs echoed.

Conversations filled the room.

Smiles were exchanged.

Bright eyes were seen.

Hugs were given.

Sobs were also heard.

I never really heard anything from Terushima since the day of my confession.

Tommorrow’s my day. I told my doctors not to tell anyone about it.  
________________________________  
\- the next day -

It’s already midnight. I received a letter from my doctor. He told me that it was from someone.

I opened it and read;

“ hey freckle-kun.! It’s me, Terushima.. I’m sorry for turning you down really..actually i love you too. But i was afraid. I was afraid that i might hurt you emotionally, mentally and even physically. And i might not have much time for you also because i’m a volleyball freak. I want to continue my volleyball career. I heard fromTsukishima and your team mates that you’re on a hospital. I’m sorry that i left you that night. You even ended up in a hospital just because of me. Thank you for those smiles we had. For the laughs that we exchanged. The hugs and embraces that we’ve given each other. I really appreciated it all, including you. Believe Me, i’ve always loved you too. Well, that’s all i guess? I will miss you. Take care and stay safe freckle-kun!~ ‘  
\- love, Terushima Yuuji.

Tears escaped from my eyes. His last words made me more weaker than i was right now. ‘ Believe me. I’ve always loved you too. ‘

My surroundings got blurry. Until it was all black. I wasn’t sure if i was asleep already, or i fainted or what. But then..

The clock striked at 2:00 and it ringed.

It was done, my sufferings were done. i’m already asleep, with tears in my eyes. 

I was deeply asleep even i, can’t wake my own self up

That’s when i realized..i was already dead. 

Before i died, Terushima’s words kept repeating inside my mind.

“ believe me, i’ve always loved you too. “

_ FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! i'm not a professional writer but this is my first one-shot with TeruYama. i hope this made you cry lol. jk.


End file.
